


The Talk

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erections, Gen, Good Parent John, Teenagers, The Talk, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets the talk after waking up from a wet dream in the impala, John's very good about it and makes Dean feel less weird about it.</p><p>Two different endings!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Kats1997 for the request!

John shook thirteen year old Dean awake. They had finished their hunt and were on their way home, when his son started whimpering and moaning quietly in his sleep.

“Dad?” Dean mumbled.

“You okay Deano? You were moaning.” John looked at Dean in concern. “You get hurt tonight son?”

“Mmmm I’m good….” Dean began dozing off again.

John frowned as Dean repeatedly shifted around in his seat like he was uncomfortable, the boy moved a hand down to adjust himself sleepily.

“Dad!” Dean shouted suddenly as he sat bolt upright in the passenger seat, looking at his father in alarm.

John swerved and drove the car off the road. He stopped her and turned to Dean worriedly.

“What?! What’s wrong? Did you see something?” He demanded to know.

Dean gestured frantically to his crotch. “Something’s wrong with me! Look!”

John looked down and saw what the problem was immediately.

“Bud..hasn’t this happened already?” John asked slowly.

“Are you kidding me?? This isn’t normal dad! I’m cursed or something!” Dean’s voice broke as he shouted.

John smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “You aren’t cursed son, it’s just an erection.”

“A what?” Dean said softly, looking confused with tears on his cheeks.

“An erection...” John tried to find a way to explain. “See when a man loves another person, or just needs a bit of release, he gets these feelings and urges. Natural feelings and urges, that help him express how he feels. These feelings and urges manifest as an erection.”

Dean was gaping at him. “You’re telling me this is natural? My thing is hard and sore and...standing up...”

“Yea Dean, it’s natural...see eventually if you’re with a woman, you’ll need it to be all hard in order to have a baby.”

Dean gave him a sour look and John laughed.

“Hey this isn’t easy to explain Ace! Bear with me on this okay?” When Dean nodded John continued.

“You know the difference between a man and a woman. Well if you love a woman and you want kids your..uh penis...will harden and her special place...” John cringed and wondered if he was growing his own vagina, calling it a special place. “It’ll get moist and you’ll be able to put your erection in there. It feels good for both of you and you’ll release a white liquid that has seed in it. If that seed finds an egg in her womb, she’ll have a baby.”

Dean spluttered. “Ew! I can’t put it in there! That’s disgusting!”

John sniggered and shook his head. “You say that now...anyway, don’t worry about this, you’ll be getting erections all the time until you’re a bit older. Just know that it’s not good to touch it in public places and you should sort it out in private if you can.”

“Sort it out?” Dean asked nervously.

“Yea you know….” John made a crude up and down motion with his hand over his crotch. “Sort it out, touch it till it’s not hard anymore.”

Dean stared at him blankly and John laughed. “You’ll figure it out soon enough. We good?”

Dean nodded slowly and John ruffled his hair again. “You can always ask me anything you may need to know.”

Conversation over, John pulled onto the road again and resumed their trip.

“Uh dad?”  
“Yea Dean?”  
“Does the impala count as a public place?”

John looked over to see Dean still painfully hard and a small dark spot appearing on his jeans.

“Just go to sleep and ignore it Dean, it’ll go away on it’s own.”

Dean nodded and lay back against the chair, trying to get comfortable. John drove for a while before checking on Dean, he sighed when he saw the frustrated tears on Dean’s red face. He gently tugged Dean to rest his head on his father’s thigh.

“Take it easy Dean, get some sleep.” He rubbed his son’s chest with on large palm. “It’ll be fine when you wake up.”

“It’s so uncomfortable...” Dean mumbled as he shifted again.

“I know Bud….just bear with it.” John sighed. “You’ll be okay in the morning.”


	2. Alternative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Icey girl 1221 for the request! It's an alternative ending to the previous chapter

John shook thirteen year old Dean awake. They had finished their hunt and were on their way home, when his son started whimpering and moaning quietly in his sleep.

“Dad?” Dean mumbled.

“You okay Deano? You were moaning.” John looked at Dean in concern. “You get hurt tonight son?”

“Mmmm I’m good….” Dean began dozing off again.

John frowned as Dean repeatedly shifted around in his seat like he was uncomfortable, the boy moved a hand down to adjust himself sleepily.

“Dad!” Dean shouted suddenly as he sat bolt upright in the passenger seat, looking at his father in alarm.

John swerved and drove the car off the road. He stopped her and turned to Dean worriedly.

“What?! What’s wrong? Did you see something?” He demanded to know.

Dean gestured frantically to his crotch. “Something’s wrong with me! Look!”

John looked down and saw what the problem was immediately.

“Bud..hasn’t this happened already?” John asked slowly.

“Are you kidding me?? This isn’t normal dad! I’m cursed or something!” Dean’s voice broke as he shouted.

John smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “You aren’t cursed son, it’s just an erection.”

“A what?” Dean said softly, looking confused with tears on his cheeks.

“An erection...” John tried to find a way to explain. “See when a man loves another person, or just needs a bit of release, he gets these feelings and urges. Natural feelings and urges, that help him express how he feels. These feelings and urges manifest as an erection.”

Dean was gaping at him. “You’re telling me this is natural? My thing is hard and sore and...standing up...”

“Yea Dean, it’s natural...see eventually if you’re with a woman, you’ll need it to be all hard in order to have a baby.”

Dean gave him a sour look and John laughed.

“Hey this isn’t easy to explain Ace! Bear with me on this okay?” When Dean nodded John continued.

“You know the difference between a man and a woman. Well if you love a woman and you want kids your..uh penis...will harden and her special place...” John cringed and wondered if he was growing his own vagina, calling it a special place. “It’ll get moist and you’ll be able to put your erection in there. It feels good for both of you and you’ll release a white liquid that has seed in it. If that seed finds an egg in her womb, she’ll have a baby.”

Dean spluttered. “Ew! I can’t put it in there! That’s disgusting!”

John sniggered and shook his head. “You say that now...anyway, don’t worry about this, you’ll be getting erections all the time until you’re a bit older. Just know that it’s not good to touch it in public places and you should sort it out in private if you can.”

“Sort it out?” Dean asked nervously.

“Yea you know….” John made a crude up and down motion with his hand over his crotch. “Sort it out, touch it till it’s not hard anymore.”

Dean stared at him blankly and John laughed. “You’ll figure it out soon enough. We good?”

Dean nodded slowly and John ruffled his hair again. “You can always ask me anything you may need to know.”

Conversation over, John pulled onto the road again and resumed their trip.

“Uh dad?”  
“Yea Dean?”  
“Does the impala count as a public place?”

John looked over to see Dean still painfully hard and a small dark spot appearing on his jeans.

“Can’t it wait Ace?”

Dean bit his lip and shrugged uncertainly, not wanting to inconvenience his father, but John could see the answer was no. John sighed and nodded at his son.

“Get in the backseat.” John kept his eyes on the road as Dean followed his orders. “There’s an old blanket back there, put that over your...lap and try not to spill all over the place.”

Dean was shifting around, John looked through the rear view to see him laying back on the seat. John turned his eyes back onto the road and tried to ignore the slide of a zipper and rustle of jeans being lowered.

Dean eyed John wearily and curiously touched a tentative finger to the tip of his erection. He bit his lip and wrapped his fingers around the base. Slowly he moved his hand up and down, trying to get a feel for it, he keened quietly and picked up his pace.

It was all going fine for John, until Dean made a low groaning sound, that instantly made John think of his own youthful exploits.

John grunted over to Dean. “Keep it down Dean, I don’t need to hear all about it.”

“Sorry.” Dean whimpered.

John listened to the desperate movements and soft puffs of breath, worrying when Dean suddenly sat up a bit and made eye contact in the mirror.

“Dad, uh there’s a lot coming out, I don’t think the blanket will work.” Dean said through gritted teeth.

John glance over his shoulder to see a large wet spot on the blanket. He groaned quietly.

‘Honey dripper…..’

The older hunter shook his head grimly. “Take off one of your socks, put it over just before you finish.”

“Ew!” Dean said looking horrified. “It’s Sam’s turn to do the laundry this week he’ll be so grossed out!”

“Sam doesn’t need to know what it is.” John sighed tiredly. “You wanna get rid of that erection or not?”

Dean didn’t comment merely fiddled with his shoe. John put his full attention back on the road and tried to ignore it when Dean was too close to keep quiet. The boy was a very vocal one, not unlike his mother, if John was honest. Dean finished and there was silence for a few moments, before the teen started cleaning himself up. When he was clean, Dean crawled into the passenger seat, and huddled under his jacket.

John noticed the glances Dean kept throwing at him, but it wasn’t until they pulled up outside the motel that Dean spoke.

“Uh dad? Thanks….” Dean was out the car and hobbling into the room, in one shoe, before John could fully process what had happened.

John smiled after his son and reached into the back to grab the soiled cloths. He got out of the car and followed his oldest inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
